


The Last of the Weekend

by alley_oops, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Luke Evans and Alex Skarsgard [198]
Category: Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), True Blood RPF
Genre: BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 12:04:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15267123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica
Summary: This is a re-posting (archiving) of all logs for the Luke Evans/Alex Skarsgard storyline in the BDSM RPS RPGCitadel.This is a new log and has not previously been posted to the game.





	The Last of the Weekend

**Author's Note:**

> This is a re-posting (archiving) of all logs for the Luke Evans/Alex Skarsgard storyline in the BDSM RPS RPG [Citadel](http://citadel.dreamwidth.org/read).
> 
> This is a new log and has not previously been posted to the game.

"We should definitely make margaritas, if you're serving Mexican," Alex murmurs, his eyes shut against the sunshine that bathes his body. He's sprawled on one of the oversized loungers, the Pacific lapping against the rocks below. It's a soothing sound, and that plus the sun combines to render nearly all ambition nonexistent.

"Now?" Luke asks, brushing his fingers against Alex's, hoping the answer is no and he can just stay put for a while longer.

"Nah," Alex answers, settling in deeper. "This is too good to miss." No need to chase the twins or answer phones, just him and Luke and the horizon.

"I'd forgotten how beautiful it is here," Luke murmurs, peeking through heavy lids for a moment. "So peaceful and quiet."

"Yeah... When did we start needing peace and quiet?" Alex wonders aloud, chagrined. Are they getting old, already?

"When we had twins and our whole world got very very loud," Luke says with a laugh. He opens his eyes and turns on his side, looking over at Alex. "I can see the wheels turning from here. It's normal. We're not old, we're not losing our cool. Hell, we had very public sex the other day."

"We did. That was rad," Alex agrees with a grin. Shielding his eyes with his arm, he squints at Luke. "You're not worried? About becoming, you know, irrelevant?"

"Nope." Luke smiles and shrugs. "One, because struggling too hard to stay relevant actually ages you, and two, if we become irrelevant, we'll do it together, and being with you is all I care about."

Alex's smile turns gooey, and he presses Luke's fingers to his lips. "I'm crazy about you," he whispers. Not that it's news.

"Good thing, because I'm crazy about you too," Luke says, his heart thumping in his ears. Even after all this time. "Any chance there's room for me on that lounger?"

"Hell yeah." They didn't buy custom oversized furniture for nothing. Alex scoots over and holds out his arms, wrapping his husband up against his chest.

Luke snuggles in. "We should make this a regular thing," he says quietly after a moment.

"Coming out here, just the two of us?" Alex idly plays with Luke's wind blown hair. "Is that how you mean?"

"Yes. Here. Elsewhere. But getting away by ourselves," Luke nods. "Maybe a week or weekend every three or four months. We've got the nannies, we've got your family. It's not like we're hurting for babysitters."

"Yeah. Management will have a fit." The collective Management, teams of professionals assigned to each of them. "But seeing as how we try not to give a fuck about them, definitely. We should definitely do this."

Luke smiles. "They can work around us," he says, tilting his head back so he can give Alex a kiss.

Alex melts into the kiss, delving between his lips. He cups Luke's cheek in his hand with a soft moan.

Luke echoes that moan, his hand on Alex's chest sliding lower and up under his tee.

Shivering a little at the touch, Alex laughs softly. "What is this?" he teases, threading his fingers through Luke's hair. "Haven't you had enough this weekend?"

Luke grins, not at all ashamed. "I can never get enough of you," he says, letting his fingers trail lower instead, teasing just under Alex's waistband.

"Insatiable," Alex agrees, his stomach quivering and his cock beginning to swell at the tease. "I'm a very lucky man." He covers Luke's hand with his and spreads his thighs a little wider in invitation.

"Have I told you lately how much I love your _huge_ cock?" Luke asks, sliding both their hands beneath Alex's shorts, his fingertips grazing the hardening flesh.

"No, actually," Alex says with a laugh, his heart starting to race. Shifting, he nudges against Luke's hand. "Here I thought maybe you'd forgotten."

"Never," Luke promises, laying his hand over Alex, a soft moan spilling from his lips. Oh god. "I can't decide which I want more -- this in my mouth or my ass."

"You can be greedy and have one after the other," Alex suggests, his lips quirking. His cock hardens. "I like you greedy."

Luke grins and shifts, rising up over Alex, straddling his hips and slowly moving downward. He pushes Alex's tee up and kisses his stomach, mouth moving along his waistband, retracing the steps his fingers took only moments earlier.

Alex watches avidly, his breath catching as Luke moves his way down. He lifts his hips a little, slouching down in the lounger.

Opening Alex's shorts, Luke noses at his cock, inhaling deeply, his husband's musky scent filling his nostrils. His tongue flicks over the crown, teasing into the slit, laving the head over and over.

"Good boy," Alex whispers. He could never get enough of watching this, of feeling Luke's wicked mouth tease him this way. Reaching out, he tangles his fingers in Luke's thick hair.

Luke purrs at the touch, his own cock jerking, throbbing between his thighs. He swallows Alex down, throat stretching, eyes stinging, showing him how much he wants this.

"Yes, _alskling_." Alex starts to rock his hips, tugging Luke in to meet him every time he thrusts. Using his boy, savoring the way Luke offers himself up. "More," he gasps. "Close!"

But Luke pulls back, shaking his head. "You promised," he points out, rising up a little unsteadily to shed his clothes.

Alex sucks in a breath and wills himself back from the edge. He's already reaching for his boy, impatient and desperate for skin on skin.

Naked himself, Luke drags Alex's shorts free and straddles his husband once more. He's prepped, as always, hole fluttering with need as he reaches behind to take Alex in hand, the tip of his still-wet cock pressed against him. "Please?"

"God yes." Alex has to make himself hold still when all he wants is to take.

Luke pushes down, moaning roughly as the head breaches his body.

" _Yes_." Alex grabs Luke's ass and pumps up into him, pushing deeper inside in a brutal instant.

Luke cries out, the sound carrying across the water and probably to their neighbours but he doesn't care. Can't care. Just needs this so badly. "Yes," he moans, echoing Alex, already fucking himself on his sir's cock.

It's a beautiful sight: Luke, gloriously naked in the Pacific sunshine, back arched and lips parted as he slams himself down to take Alex in again and again. Alex grips his boy's cock tight, thumb playing against the head as he offers himself up.

"Please, please," Luke begs, fucking himself harder, faster, caught between the cock in his ass and the hand on his cock and oh fuck, struggling with his self-control like he always does. "Please, sir. Please let your boy come."

"Count to three," Alex orders, because he _can_ , and waits for Luke to comply before he releases him. Releases them both, shuddering into his lover.

Luke cries out, not even trying to keep quiet, his cock spurting between them, coating Alex's fingers, body clamping down tight on the cock in his ass. Yes, fuck, yes.

It's so good, every time -- Alex wraps his arms around Luke and simply hangs on. overwhelmed. Pulling his lover close against him, the sound of the ocean loud in his ears.

Luke lies there, pressing in close, in no hurry to move, not caring if they're exposed, if the neighbours can see. Let them. "I love you," he whispers.

Alex smiles, lips pressed to his lover's throat. "Always."


End file.
